L'épouse du Chien
by Joy Misty Holy
Summary: Elle prouvera au monde entier qu'une femme peut être à la fois mignonne et forte. Elle sera celle qui protégera Ciel envers et contre tout. Elle sera l'épouse du Chien de Garde de la Reine, et elle apportera la preuve que elle seule dans toute la société anglaise était capable d'accomplir ce rôle autant que Ciel le mérite.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 96ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Preuve". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

 ** _Note de l'auteur : Le couple Ciel/Lizzy m'a toujours fait fangirliser et je suis contente d'avoir pu enfin écrire dessus. J'espère que ça vous plaira !_**

 ** _Un petit disclaimer : L'allusion selon laquelle Claudia Phantomhive a été le Chien de sa génération vient d'Ahelya et son OS "Quand le Chien était une femme", que vous trouverez dans son recueil "Cave Canem". Le lien de son profil et de son recueil sont disponibles dans mes favoris, n'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour, ses écrits en valent franchement le coup !_**

* * *

Elle ne dansait pas dans des salles de ballet, mais dans des salles de combat. Elle ne portait pas des chaussures jolies, mais des chaussures confortables. Elle n'avait pas décidé d'aimer Ciel d'un amour inconditionnel quand il était revenu, peu importe à quel point il avait changé, mais de comprendre et de l'aider à surmonter ce qui lui était arrivé.

Sa vie entière ressemblait à un combat à l'épée contre un adversaire particulièrement habile qui l'obligeait à bouger sans cesse pour éviter les coups. Paraître mignonne mais rester forte, paraître faible mais demeurer capable de se défendre à chaque seconde, paraître être une femme de la bonne société anglaise mais se préparer à devenir l'épouse du Chien de Garde de la Reine. Quand elle avait été assez grande pour comprendre ce que le rôle de Ciel impliquait, elle avait eu peur. Peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, peur qu'il disparaisse aussi rapidement que certains Chiens de leur arbre généalogique, peur de ne pas réussir à honorer ce rôle. Dans un instant de doute, elle en avait parlé à tante Rachel qui lui avait conseillé de rester telle qu'elle était. Mignonne, candide, jolie, et que le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Elle avait objecté que le Chien devait pourtant être secondé et accompagné, et Rachel lui avait expliqué qu'il n'était nullement obligatoire que ce rôle revienne à l'épouse du Chien. Vincent avait Dietrich, Claudia s'était monté un réseau de renseignements dans toute la Grande-Bretagne et dans certains pays d'Europe… En rigolant, Rachel avait ajouté que la mère et la grand-mère de Lizzy avaient probablement contribué à lui faire oublier qu'une femme avait le droit d'être mignonne et faible.

Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne veut pas rester mignonne et faible. Elle aime le paraître parce qu'elle sait que c'est comme ça que Ciel l'aime. Mais elle sait aussi qu'il a besoin d'être protégé et, avec le temps, elle s'est résolue à être cette personne qui restera éternellement à ses côtés pour l'aider dans cette tâche. Alors elle continue à s'entraîner à l'épée, à porter des chaussures confortables pour pouvoir défendre Ciel à tout moment et, surtout, à le dissimuler pour avoir en apparence tout d'une jeune fille bien élevée et ignorante, comme le réclame l'éducation des demoiselles du XIXe siècle.

Il y a pourtant un adversaire contre lequel elle continue de se sentir impuissante. Elle aime Ciel, elle aime chaque facette de lui et elle n'affirmera pas qu'elle n'aime pas celui qu'il est devenu depuis qu'il est réapparu. Pourtant, elle s'inquiète pour lui. Elle sait qu'il a changé, que le petit garçon débordant de joie et d'innocence a disparu en même temps que ses parents, et que le Ciel qui est finalement revenu était trop amaigri, trop petit, trop brisé pour pouvoir affirmer qu'il n'a fait que se cacher. Cet adversaire-là, elle ne peut ni le vaincre dans un combat à l'épée, ni l'amadouer avec des sourires et des courbettes. Elle ne peut le vaincre que si Ciel y met du sien, que s'il accepte de lui en parler, et elle a compris que Ciel ne voulait pas en parler. Qu'il caressait encore l'espoir de ne plus jamais être confronté au souvenir de ce qui est arrivé et de pouvoir ainsi petit à petit l'oublier. Elle sait que Ciel finira par comprendre que c'est impossible et elle tient à ce que, ce jour-là, il se souvienne qu'elle est celle à qui il peut tout confier. Que peu importe ce qu'il lui révélera, elle restera à ses côtés et continuera à le soutenir autant qu'elle l'a toujours fait.

En attendant, elle continue à s'entraîner. Elle n'aime toujours pas les combats à l'épée mais elle se motive en se disant que c'est pour pouvoir protéger Ciel, pour qu'il ait une chance de devenir un Chien de Garde qui aura survécu un peu plus longtemps que tous les autres. Pour qu'elle ait une chance de rester à sa hauteur aussi, de demeurer aussi forte et impitoyable que son fiancé l'est, et qu'ils puissent vaincre ensemble tous les obstacles que la Reine leur demandera d'affronter.

Leur mariage est arrangé depuis des années, cela ne signifie pas qu'il sera malheureux ou surfait ou qu'il ne servira à rien d'autre qu'à donner un héritier à la lignée des Phantomhive. Elle a compris et accepté son rôle depuis longtemps, elle sera l'épouse du Chien de Garde de la Reine et elle est prête à donner tout ce dont elle est capable pour honorer cette mission. Elle sera aussi mignonne et douce que Ciel aime la voir, elle sera aussi protectrice et féroce qu'il en aura besoin, elle sera aussi présente et rassurante qu'il le mérite et elle sera la seule femme qu'il aura jamais rêvé de côtoyer. Elle sait que ce ne sera pas une tâche facile mais, quand elle panique ou qu'elle craque devant cette charge qui lui paraît soudainement trop lourde pour elle, sa mère la prend dans ses bras en lui rappelant doucement que, par amour pour Ciel, elle y parviendra tout de même. Elle prouvera au monde entier qu'une femme peut être à la fois mignonne et forte, douce et protectrice, attentionnée mais prête à bondir dès que son mari sera en danger. Elle prouvera que la fonction que les Chiens de Garde ne sont pas forcément condamnés à mourir prématurément, si tant est qu'ils soient bien accompagnés et secondés, et elle sera celle qui protégera Ciel envers et contre tout. Elle sera l'épouse du Chien de Garde de la Reine, et elle apportera la preuve que elle seule dans toute la société anglaise était capable d'accomplir ce rôle autant que Ciel le mérite.

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


End file.
